Never Forget You
by Pringles2015
Summary: (oneshot) Jason is usually always sick. But when Reyna gets sick, it's his turn to take care of her. Then make a promise


Reyna usually was never sick.

But the day had finally come for her turn.

Usually when Jason was sick she would work from her room and occasionally check to see how he was doing. Most of the time, Jason was a huge drama queen.

He would be lying on the couch and moaning.

"I think I'm dying." And then stop moving as Reyna sat next to him with his head in her arms.

"Jason, I can feel your pulse."

Silence.

"Jason. You're not dying."

A sneeze.

"Not dead, see? You're just sick."

"Fine."

And that was usually how things went. Jason had never experienced someone being sick and having to take care of them and Reyna was always cautious and careful about germs and bacteria.

"Wash your hands before going to dinner Jason!"

"Wash your hands after using the toilet."

And so on. So when Reyna was late, Jason knew something was wrong. He went up to her door and knocked. Just when he was about to walk in, the door burst open and Reyna walked out, still in pajamas and her hair let down, rosy red cheeks and a Rudolph nose. She sniffled and then sneezed.

"Are you sick?" Jason asked. Then mentally slapped himself. Of course she was sick. So he spent the next five minutes trying to put a thermometer in her mouth.

"Reyna! If you could just let me put it in then it'll be fine!"

"No! I'm not sick!" She protested.

"Yes you are! You used a whole tissue box already!"

When she finally agreed, she sat down and Jason took her temperature.

"Yep, you're sick. Go back to be, I'll get some tea or herbal stuff and some breakfast for you." Jason said.

"No, I'm working."

"No, you're not."

"I'm a praetor. I can't take a day off just because I'm sick Jase."

"I do it all the time."

"So?" She sniffled and her nose twitched.

Jason smiled and gave her a tissue as she sneezed.

"Fine." Reyna trudged back to her room.

Jason went over to the Mess Hall and got some food. He brought it back and then rummaged the cupboards of his hidden medicine stash for any herbal tea or medicine.

"Nothing? Really? With all the times I've been sick and there's nothing!" He sighed. Jason went into Reyna's room to find her at her desk signing paperwork.

"REYNA!"

She jumped out of her chair and he saw she was dressed in her purple S.P.Q.R shirt and jeans.

"NO WORK!" He yelled. Reyna scrambled up and put her papers back in order. Her hair was still down and Jason wanted it to stay that way. He always liked it when her hair was down, she seemed more relaxed and loose. But when her hair was up, she was a steel and hard. It was the let down hair side that she showed to Jason most of the time.

He grabbed the food and took a small table and placed it on her bed.

"Get in bed and I'll put this food down on the table for you."

"I need to change back." She said.

"Okay then change." Jason said.

They both stared at each other for a while.

"What?" Jason shrugged.

"You need to get out of my room for me to change." Reyna reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Jason blushed and ran out, closing the door behind him and resting his back on it.

Then the door opened and he fell backwards.

"Reyna!" He rubbed his head.

"Sorry!" She helped him up and he put the food on the table. Chicken noodle soup. Then he spilled it on her bed.

"Ah! Hot!" He shook his hand and Reyna laughed and grabbed some towels. She dabbed her sheets with them and Jason helped.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You're not used to helping a sick person."

"Yeah, I'm not that good at it, am I?" He chuckled.

"Thanks though." Reyna said as she climbed back in bed and started to eat her soup.

He told her he was going to get some soup from Octavian and left the Principa.

He walked over to the First Cohort and found Octavian reading.

"Uh, yo. Octavian, you got any tea, or herbal tea stuff?" Jason asked in a casual voice.

"Oh, it's you Grace." Octavian replied, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah."

"Under my bed."

"Thanks. I guess."

"Anything for your girlfriend." Octavian said.

"She-"

"Shush. I'm reading."

Jason grabbed some stuff and ran back to the Principa to find Reyna sleeping.

He went to the mini-kitchen and made some tea and left it on her stand next to her bed.

He grabbed a chair and her paperwork from her desk and started to work on it.

All these weird numbers and Latin had Jason wanting to die. How did Reyna know how to do this stuff? He had to admit that Reyna did most of the paperwork while Jason did the other stuff.

He heard a sniff from Reyna and looked up.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty."

"Afternoon to you Watthead."

"Really?"

"What? I'm complimenting your amazing skills as a son of Jupiter."

"Don't remind me of that day." Jason laughed.

"It'll come back to you one day."

"Oh yeah, I'm never going to forget that."

"I hope you don't."

"I'm not going to forget anything." Jason responded.

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Not even you Reyna." Jason smiled.

Reyna smiled back.


End file.
